Breathing Underwater
by potterfan2006
Summary: Year 2019 and Coming aboard the SeaQuest was more then just a new Job for 25 year old Sammie Liz Williams, It was a chance for a new lease on life. Little did she know, her life would change in more ways then she could ever Imagine. STORY NOT ABANDONED
1. Chapter 1 Redone

**Disclaimer – **SeaQuest and its characters belong to others. We borrow them for the sake of pure entertainment. We pledge to return them in one piece. We do not make money, take bribes, or anything illegal from this entertainment piece. The plot and any created characters do belong to us, however, and are not meant to be used to take the spotlight off the original characters.

**Authors note –** This is a story that AngelBabs and I have had in the works for a year and a half now. This story is fully written but not yet all beta'ed. We would like to thank our Beta CaffeineFaerie for coming aboard and fixing our mistakes. The song that inspired the title is Breathing Underwater by: Marie Digby on the Album: Breathing Underwater.

**Breathing Underwater  
By:  
AngelBabs81 and potterfan2006**

Chapter 1  
(February 2019)

The SeaQuest bustled with activity as it readied to welcome five new scientists. The atmosphere was charged with excitement. Everyone aboard had been assigned tasks before the newcomers arrived. Two of the SeaQuest crew, Dr. Kristin Westphalen and Dr. Joshua Levin spoke convivially as they waited for the launch to arrive. They were commenting about the expectations of the new science crew when Captain Nathan Bridger came up to them.

"Captain," Levin acknowledged Bridger by inclining his head.

He got a different response from Dr. Westphalen, "What are you doing here?" Kristin asked, looking a bit skeptical.

The Captain answered her, "I figured I can welcome them to the boat," then he gave Kristin the 'I am _the Captain_ and it is proper procedure' look.

Kristin opened her mouth to reply when she was cut off by the launch's arrival.

**SQ-SQ-SQ**

Sammie Williams was the first of the new scientists to leave the launch.

_Whew, I'm glad that's over_ she thought, climbing down the stairs.

Sammie was slight with shoulder length blond hair, and wore a dark blue top with tan slacks. Her friend Annie Anderson, next off the launch, was a few inches shorter, and sported shoulder length red hair and a petite build, dressed in a light blue top and black slacks.

Sammie and Annie had attended Madsen Science Academy together. However Sammie was not sure how long Annie would last on the SeaQuest. Annie had always been painfully shy.

Sammie was finally getting her first look at the SeaQuest, gathering her thoughts. _The UEO Commander was not kidding, this place is HUGE!_

Sammie turned to her friend and noticed that she was staring at three of the SeaQuest crew who were waiting to greet them and the other new Scientists.

Sammie waved her hand in front of Annie's face to try and get her attention, "Earth to Annie, are you in there?"Not able to get a response, she turned to the Captain as he started talking:

"As Captain of the SeaQuest, I'd like to welcome each and every one of you aboard," Nathan said approaching the group of five scientists as the PA system said, "Welcome to SeaQuest. Please present inoculation papers." "I am Captain Nathan Bridger," he finished after the automated welcome.

Then Dr. Westphalen stepped up to introduce herself and her colleague "I am Dr. Kristin Westphalen, Chief Medical Officer and your boss," then pointing to Joshua, added, "And this is Dr. Joshua Levin. Doctors Williams and Anderson will work directly with him due to your specialist areas."

After hearing their names Sammie walked forward while grabbing Annie's arm. She introduced herself and Annie, "I am Dr. Samarya Williams and this is Dr. Andrea Anderson"

Sammie was expecting Annie to say something, but when she didn't Sammie looked over at her friend nervously. It looked like Annie still hadn't come out of her stupor. So she elbowed Annie which prompted a response form her,

"Hey what was that for, Sammie?" Annie asked, rubbing her arm

"You need to pay attention!" Sammie scolded.

"Okay, okay sorry!"

Addressing Dr's Levin and Westphalen, Sammie was apologetic for their little display, "Sorry Annie's a little shy at times."

"That's all right," Kristin waved it off.

Nathan, who had been watching the interplay silently, whispered something into Kristin's ear before turning to the group. "Dr. Westphalen," the name sounded too impersonal off his lips, "Will show you to your quarters." With a slight nod of his head, he departed.

Sammie, turning to grab her bag, lost her footing and. She stumbled into Dr. Levin.

"Oomph," Levin grunted as he managed to grab the railing and caught her before she hit the ground. "You okay?' he asked with some concern as he righted them, holding her gently by the waist for a few moments longer to make sure she didn't fall again.

Sammie blushed, she was such as klutz sometimes, "Sorry 'bout that…"

"It's quite all right," Levin assured her, dropping his hands to his sides with a smile.

Unaware of what was happening between Sammie and Dr. Levin; Kristin smiled at the group of new arrivals and spoke as she turned on her heel to go: "If you will follow me." While the group gathered their belongings and followed, Dr. Levin stood, observing them. The group ranged in age from their mid 20s to mid 30s. The shy one caught his eye. He knew this was no place to be shy. They had a lot to deal with.

Kristin showed each to their respective cabins and before leaving, announced "Dr. Levin will be here in fifteen minutes to take you to the science hall." With that they were left to unpack, and prepare for their first tour on the SeaQuest.

**TBC…**


	2. Chapter 2 Redone

**Disclaimer – **See Chapter 1

**Authors note –** See Chapter 1

**Breathing Underwater  
By:  
AngelBabs81 and potterfan2006**

**Chapter 2**

Once Sammie had closed her cabin door, she threw her bag onto the bunk and crumpled down next to it, face in her hands, and sighed deeply as she berated herself. _How could I be such a Klutz?_ Another sigh, _Klutzy Williams strikes again!_

Sammie was still berating herself when she heard a knock on her door. She rose to open it, and found herself blushing with embarrassment at her earlier mishap when she found Dr Levin standing on the other side. She was pulled out of her reverie when she realized he was staring at her quizzically.

"Are you ready for a tour of the science decks?"

Sammie was startled; she hadn't realized that she had been lost in her own world for that long. She looked at Dr. Levin nodding, "Yah sure", before mumbling softly to herself, "The sooner this day is over the better. Then I can put Klutzy Williams to bed for the day."

What Sammie had said was meant for her ears alone, so she was unaware that Dr. Levin had heard every word she'd said.

**SQ-SQ-SQ**

As he showed the new arrivals around the ship Dr. Levin was caught up in his own musings. There was something about Sammie and Annie he just couldn't put his finger on, but his gut instinct was telling him there was more to them than what met the eye. He cracked a smile. _ I'm glad they're working with me. It will make watching them much easier. This should be fun!_ Something made he wonder about his definition of fun, but he squared his shoulders, and continued the tour. He would think more on this later.

The group finally reached the final stop on their tour - Sea Deck. Dr. Levin pointed out the different labs to the members of the eager party. When they reached his lab he turned to group and said to Sammie and Annie, "Dr's Williams and Anderson you will be working in this lab with me." He gauged the newly arrived scientists. Seeing that they had enjoyed the tour, but were starting to fade, he clapped his hands for attention and he announced, "be back and ready to work at 8 am!" Turning to Sammie, he added, "I will see you on Sea deck in the morning so we can go out and collect water samples from around a coral reef."

With that the group was dismissed.

**TBC…**


	3. Chapter 3 Redone

**Disclaimer – **See Chapter 1

**Authors note –** See Chapter 1

**Breathing Underwater  
By:  
AngelBabs81 and potterfan2006**

**Chapter 3**

Westphalen, Levin and Williams had just returned from collecting samples from around the reef, and, as they were removing their wetsuits, Levin turned to Sammie with a smile and asked, "How did you like it, Dr. Williams?"

"It was great," she replied, still excited about the experience.

"It'll get old after a while," Levin chuckled and Westphalen smiled.

"I still enjoy it," Westphalen stated matter of factly.

"Yeah, I can't complain," Levin added, using a towel to dry his hair before combing his curly hair back into a ponytail

Sammie dried her own hair and swept it back into a half ponytail at the top of her head. "So what's next?" she asked excitedly.

"We store the samples until tomorrow," Westphalen smiled. "I have plans tonight."

Levin nodded in agreement. "Yeah, we'll study them tomorrow."

Sammie looked deflated. "Oh well," she sighed, "I guess I can wait." As she made to leave, she turned back and said, "Well I need to go back to the lab and pick up my stuff so I will see you all later"

As Levin and Westphalen bade Sammie a good night, Levin added, "See you at eight in the main lab."

Sammie nodded her head in understanding and headed back in the direction of the lab.

Levin wandered towards the mess for dinner as Westphalen went to meet Nathan in his quarters. Dinner was ready when she got there. They ate, chatting about the discovery, and what Nathan had planned for the next few weeks before they dry docked at Pearl Harbor for maintenance.

Once Sammie dropped her gear in her berth before making her way to the mess. Walking in, she found it almost full. Grabbing a tray, she looked for a place to sit.

Levin hadn't expected Sammie to come down for dinner, but when he saw here looking around, he called her over.

Hearing her name, she walked over to Dr. Levin's table and sat with a grateful smile. "Thank you for letting me sit with you."

"It does get crowded during shift changes and dinnertime," Levin nodded his head. "But you are welcome."

Sammie smiled, "I figured I grab a bite to eat then turn in early. I'm kind of wiped. I haven't swam like that since I was in high school," she said, just picking at her food.

"Were you on the swim team?" he asked casually, sipping his water.

"I was the team captain for two years. We got as far as State both years," Sammie commented proudly.

"Very nice," he commented, smiling. "So how did you hear about the openings on SeaQuest?"

"The UEO found me actually." Sammie shrugged. "I had put an application and I got a call one day. They said they needed someone with my degrees to help on the SeaQuest. So I went to the interview and they hired me. They said that I was the best in my field and that's who they were looking for," she said.

"And what field is that?".

"Paranormal psychology and undersea biology," Sammie replied.

"Looks like they don't need me anymore," he laughed lightly.

Sammie laughed uneasily, "They still need you, knowing me I will screw something up," she said.

"Well, you said they hired you, telling you're the best in the field," Levin answered back, quoting her.

"I am only here to help. Not to replace anyone," Sammie said. "I may be good at what I do, but I bet you're better."

"Hey, I'm not the best in the field, but I am still your boss," he smiled teasingly at her. "I'm just yanking your chain."

Sammie laughed, still picking at her food, "I had a feeling you were. I need to learn how to read people better."

Levin chuckled, "Sorry, but in my off time I'm not usually the most professional," he admitted, finishing off his burger, and followed it with the rest of the glass of water.

"It's ok," Sammie said, pushing her tray away.

"Not hungry?" he asked

Sammie shook her head, "Not really, I must be more tired than I thought."

"Well, get a good night's rest, and I'll see you in the main lab tomorrow."

Sammie gave a small tired smile and got up to dump her tray and then headed back to her room.

**TBC…**


	4. Chapter 4 Redone

**Disclaimer – **See Chapter 1

**Authors note –** See Chapter 1

**Breathing Underwater  
By:  
AngelBabs81 and potterfan2006**

**Chapter 4**

Levin returned to the lab to make sure the samples were placed properly. Content all was well, he talked to a few lab assistants, joking with them, before returning to his quarters to read before bed.

It took Sammie almost 20 minutes to get to her room. She kept having to stop along the way to get her breath back. _I must have been really tired_. Once she reached her room she fell onto bed and just laid there.

About ten minutes later, she still hadn't drifted off, despite feeling tired. Beginning to feel really strange, Sammie hauled herself out of bed. She knew she had to get help, but she didn't think she could walk, so she stumbled over to the video screen and hoped that she could find Dr. Levin.

She tried his office first, but he wasn't there. Then, she tried his room, praying the whole time that he would pick up there.

Waking from the noise his screen was making, Levin quickly put on a shirt and pants before he answered the call.

Sammie spoke tiredly almost slurring her words, "I am sorry to bother you, but I am not feeling very well." She shook her head to try to clear it.

"It's okay," he soothed, pulling his fingers through his hair to try control it. He looked closely at the vidscreen "Did you want me to come to your quarters or do I need to call a med team to pick you up and take you to med bay?"

Sammie shook her head again, but that was the wrong move. "I don't know.," She swayed dangerously before falling to her knees and passing out cold.

It took a second for Levin to realize what had happened before he disconnected the link, calling a med team to Sammie's quarters as he ran out of his room and to Sammie's quarters. Opening the door, rushed in and knelt at Sammie's side, checking her airway, breathing, and circulation before the medics arrived and took over and transferred her to the med bay. Once at med bay, Levin paged Westphalen, knowing that she was not going to be impressed at the interruption.

Lying in bed with Nathan, Westphalen grunted in discontentment at her name being called. Nathan awoke too and wisely said nothing as she dressed. Westphalen made her way to the med bay and found Levin.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Dr. Williams collapsed," he said, listed the symptom he had noted.

Westphalen nodded in understanding. "All the signs point to one thing," she began and together they concluded, "Decompression sickness."  
**  
TBC…**


	5. Chapter 5 Redone

**Disclaimer – **See Chapter 1

**Authors note –** See Chapter 1

**Breathing Underwater  
By:  
AngelBabs81 and potterfan2006**

****

Chapter 5

"Go get the hyperbaric chamber ready," Westphalen instructed the medics, and Levin nodded. Westphalen strapped Sammie into the bed with assistance, wheeled the bed to the chamber before administering oxygen to the unconscious woman.

Still looking over Sammie, Westphalen addressed Levin quietly."Joshua, why don't you go and get some sleep and be back in five hours to relieve me?"

"Are you sure, Kristin?"

"Yes."

"If you need me before that, call me," Levin left, nodding at Bridger on his way back to his cabin..

Nathan stood solemnly outside the hyperbaric chamber and turned on the speaker. "Is she going to be okay?"

"She should be," Westphalen responded, smiling. A sad smile crossed her face. "Sorry."

"Hey, you couldn't expect this to happen," he said. "I'll see you in the morning."

Nathan left, and Westphalen sat on the other side of the chamber. For the next five hours, she checked Sammie every 15 minutes and was debating whether or not to give her IV fluids. For now, Sammie would have to do without.

Leaning back in her chair, Westphalen sighed. _Maybe I should have grabbed a book_.

**SQ-SQ-SQ**

Five hours later Levin strolled into the lab, and tapped on the glass to get Westphalen's attention.

"Before you enter, get an IV kit," Westphalen informed him.

Levin nodded. After nearly six hours without fluids, Westphalen knew it was time to get some into Sammie. Levin entered the chamber and looked at the still unconscious young woman.

"How was the night?" he asked.

"Good," Westphalen answered. "She is still unresponsive, which has me a little concerned."

Levin laid out the IV kit and Westphalen looked at him. "I am going to bed for a few hours. Do you think you can handle it?"

"Yeah, I can. Sleep well," he told her. Finding a vein in Sammie's right forearm, he set up the intravenous drip, and conducted his own check, and he sat down to review the chart. Westphalen took the best notes and exact measurements, and Levin loved reading them.

On the bed Sammie started to stir and moan. Her eyes fluttered open, "What's going on? Where am I?"

Levin put the chart down as he walked next to the bed. "Welcome back," he said with a soft smile. "Just relax," he added. "You're in the hyperbaric chamber in med bay. Can you tell me your name?"

"Samarya Liz Williams," Sammie replied.

"Birthdate and age?" he asked.

"March 12 1993, 25," Sammie replied.

Levin verified the information with her chart and nodded, "Good." He sat down next to her. "You have decompression sickness."

Sammie gave him a confused look, "I have been diving before and I've never had this. Why did I get it now?"

Levin shrugged. "Have you even been at the depth of 250 feet?"

Sammie shook her head, "No."

"That could explain why," Levin smiled. "The pressure, or possibly the ascent back to the SeaQuest, caused bubbles to form."

"But why did it take so long to affect me?"

"It really didn't. Most decompression symptoms begin as early as a few minutes after surfacing," he explained. "They could also begin showing up a couple days later. Yours probably began with exhaustion; I'm guessing you thought it was because you weren't use to scuba diving. You began to get weaker and weaker until you called me about three hours later. The good thing is you called me and I saw you collapse. I would hate to think if we found you after eight this morning when you were a no show for work."

"How much worse could it have gotten?" Sammie felt a little afraid.

"Most likely, death," Levin answered truthfully. "You can figure that if we found you about ten hours later, the bubbles would have spread to your heart, lungs and brain." He paused and rested his hand on her arm. "But you are fine now. Your blood arterial levels are returning to normal."

Sammie bit her lip. Thinking, she shivered a little, "So I guess I was lucky. I know now to listen to my body,"

"Yes, you do, and not listening leads to death in most scuba divers, but that is why decompression sickness is taught when one is learning scuba diving." He smiled, squeezing her arm lightly in comfort.

"So when am I going to get out of here?"

"When everything returns to normal, and even after that, you'll be in a wheelchair for a few days so your joints can relax."

"Will I still be able to work from the wheelchair?"

"Yes, but you'll need to take it easy."

"Good, as long as I can do my job then I will do as you say. I hate feeling useless, and sitting idle for too long," Sammie said firmly.

Levin smiled. "Now that you're awake, we'll be drawing blood from you every two to three hours as long as you are responsive."

Sammie nodded her head falling silent. With the quietness of the room her eyes started to close again. Figuring she would be in here for a while, she could get some sleep.

**TBC…**


	6. Chapter 6 Redone

**Disclaimer – **See Chapter 1

**Authors note –** See Chapter 1

**Breathing Underwater  
By:  
AngelBabs81 and potterfan2006**

**Chapter 6**

Levin allowed her to rest, getting the results back from the lab assistant of her most recent blood draws. Sammie's blood oxygen level was increasing, nitrogen and carbon dioxide was decreasing which was what they were looking for. Based on these lab results, she might be out of the hyperbaric chamber sometime in the evening.

**SQ-SQ-SQ**

A few hours had passed and Levin went back to Sammie's bedside, "Dr. Williams," he called softly.

"Yes," she replied groggily, as her eyes opened.

"Two things. First, I am going to draw blood again and second, would you like to try and drink something?"

"Okay."

He tapped the glass, got a lab assistant to get the blood samples and bring a glass of water. Minutes later, the glass was there, he sat beside her head, lifted it slightly and let her sip a little bit.

Sammie sighed when the water ran down throat, "That tastes good."

He chuckled and gave her a little more. "We'll see what this next result comes up as, but based on what I've seen, it looks like you might be able to get out of here this evening."

There was a knock on the glass and he turned to see a refreshed Dr. Westphalen. "I see she's awake," Westphalen spoke, smiling. "How are you feeling, Dr. Williams?"

"Better, but still a little tired."

"Dr. Levin, you can release those straps as long as she promises to remain still. You can't even stretch until your blood gas levels are completely normal and we know there are no more bubbles."

Levin shook his head, "I don't advise that Doctor. Just removing those straps may jostle a bubble in the wrong direction."

Westphalen paused to think, and nodded again before she sighed, "Dr Levin's right. Sorry, Dr. Williams."

"It's okay; I sort of want to keep my life any way. So I'll live with being tied down," Sammie said with some humor.

Westphalen looked at Levin who tried to hide a smirk. "I will relieve you in about an hour."

"Take your time" he replied. As he looked to Sammie, his stomach growled and he laughed, "Maybe I should have said to hurry instead."

Sammie chuckled, "I am stating to regret not eating dinner when I had the chance."

"Well, right now, you'll have to survive on water and IV fluids' until you get out of here."

Sammie nodded her head in understanding, "Do you know what they are having for dinner tonight?"

Levin shook his head, "the recommendation for you, is to keep it light with easy digestible foods so you don't get nausea and vomit."

"Knowing Cook from the rumors that I have heard, we may have something nasty for dinner anyway, so it won't be a problem to eat something light."

"Well, it's not that bad, but my recommendation and probably Dr. Westphalen's, would be toast, bread or crackers and applesauce. Nothing tangy, sweet, or spicy."

"I understand."

"Got to love lab assistants," Levin smiled, as he got the latest computer print out of the results and opened her chart, filling in the information.

"So, how am I doing Doc?"

"Oxygen and carbon dioxide levels are almost back to normal," he informed with a grin. "Possibly another 3-6 hours."

"Ok," she said closing her eyes. "I'm going to go back to sleep now"

**TBC…**


	7. Chapter 7 Redone

**Disclaimer – **See Chapter 1

**Authors note –** See Chapter 1 

**Breathing Underwater  
By:  
AngelBabs81 and potterfan2006**

**Chapter 7**

It was late afternoon when Levin returned and Westphalen gave him the news: The last blood draw was normal and with limited mobility, Dr. Williams would be able to get out of the chamber. Levin smiled and entered the hyperbaric chamber and tapped her shoulder.

"Dr. Williams."

Sammie opened her eyes "Yes?"

Westphalen came in to stand next to Levin and began to remove the straps holding Sammie still.

"Good news. You can get out of the chamber. Do you remember what I told you earlier?"

"Yes, I need to take it easy for the next few days."

"Did he tell you that you will be spending tonight in med bay for observation?" Westphalen entered the conversation as she undid the last strap.

"That, he did not tell me," Sammie glared at Dr. Levin.

"It's a precaution, we want to make sure that oxygen is coming in and carbon dioxide is going out in normal pressure," Westphalen explained as she folded up the straps..

Levin looked at Sammie apologetically.

"Oh well I guess I can do that," she said, rolling her eyes with exasperation.

"You're going to have to," Westphalen interjected firmly. "I'm going to raise the head of the bed slowly. If you start to feel nauseous or dizzy let me know."

Sammie started to feel light headed as the bed was raised. "Whoa, head rush!" She gasped closing her eyes.

The bed stopped. "Let us know when it passes," Westphalen responded.

A minute later Sammie's world stopped spinning. "Okay, I'm good again."

"It's normal," Westphalen assured her, and the head of the bed began to move again.

"I haven't felt like that since I was a kid. I used to hang upside down off of my bed," Sammie laughed lightly at the memory.

They chuckled. Soon the bed was at a 45-degree angle.

"How are you feeling?" Levin asked.

"A little woozy, but okay."

"Do you feel the need to vomit?" Westphalen asked, examining Sammie closely.

"I don't think so."

"Okay, we're going to move you slowly around off the bed, legs dangling, you might feel the need to stretch your legs, but please don't. This might be painful," Westphalen warned.

She told Levin. "Give Dr Williams your hand and support her back. I'll grab her legs."

He nodded; one arm went behind Sammie, the other hand took hold of hers. "Feel free to squeeze my hand during any discomfort," he said quietly.

As they moved her, Sammie hissed and squeezed Levin's hand.

"God that hurts worse than when I broke my leg as a teen."

"I'm sorry," Westphalen spoke as Levin continued to support her. Her legs were free and Westphalen righted herself. "Dr. Williams, do you mind if Dr Levin carries you out to the wheelchair?"

"No, I don't mind."

Sammie sucked in her breath as Levin lifted her carefully and carried her to the wheelchair.

"Why does this hurt so much?"

Westphalen answered, "Because your joints had air bubbles in them and you haven't moved them in nearly 20 hours." She connected the bag of fluids to the chair, and Levin wheeled Sammie to the med bay.

"If you'd like, we can get you some food," Westphalen offered.

"I am hungry," Sammie responded.

"If you can hold down the food, we'll take the IV out, Dr. Levin, you know what to do from here on out. If you need anything, call." With a nod, Westphalen left to write notes in Sammie's chart.

**TBC…**


	8. Chapter 8 Redone

**Disclaimer – **See Chapter 1

**Authors note –** See Chapter 1

**Breathing Underwater  
By:  
AngelBabs81 and potterfan2006**

**Chapter 8**

"I'm sorry about this, Dr. Levin, I know this wasn't how you wanted to spend your evening," Sammie told him.

"Don't apologize, I'm a doctor, it's what I do. Let me know what you want, and I'll get the order in."

Sammie thought about it, "Could I have some applesauce, toast, and apple juice?"

"I'll get that sent through," Levin assured her, returning moments later.

"Way to go klutzy Williams, you can't even go SCUBA diving without getting hurt!" she mumbled.

Levin heard Sammie talking to herself, and couldn't hide a smile. "Klutzy Williams?"

"It's a name that I was called in school. I have always been a Klutz," Sammie blushed.

"And why are you calling yourself that?"

"I can't even do something as normal as SCUBA diving without getting hurt. How am I supposed to do my job as an undersea biologist if when the first time I go out I get hurt?" she asked, exasperated.

"You didn't get hurt; you ended up with decompression sickness. That could have happened to Dr. Westphalen or myself, and even the best divers in the world can end up with it," Levin sat down.

"True, but will it happen again the next time I go back out there?" Sammie looked down at her legs.

"I can't guarantee it won't happen to anyone who dives. Decompression doesn't target the weak or strong, it's unbiased. It's not your fault, do you understand?"

"Yah, I understand".

"Your food should be here shortly. Did you want me to stay and chat? I'm free. Or would you like to be alone?"

"I would actually like some company, if you don't mind. The distraction will help keep my mind of off some unpleasant thoughts."

"Sure. I have to get something first, but I'll be back soon."

"Okay."

He returned a few minutes later and to regale Sammie about life aboard the SeaQuest before she dozed off for a fitful night's sleep.

**TBC…**


	9. Chapter 9 Redone

**Disclaimer – See Chapter 1**

**Authors note – See Chapter 1**

**Breathing Underwater  
By:  
AngelBabs81 and potterfan2006**

**Chapter 9**

It had been a week since Sammie had the decompression sickness and she was finally free of the wheelchair. For the most part she was able to do her job, but she had to sit often as she was still in a little pain. She tried her best to hide it, but she could sense Dr. Levin looking at her from time to time. Sammie knew he was worried about her, but she hated being the center of attention, so she spent most of her day hiding her face and trying to do her work while avoiding her supervisor's concerned gaze.

At the end of their shift, Levin released Sammie and Annie. Watching them leave, he noticed the Captain and Dr. Westphalen walking towards him.

"Captain, Doctor, how are you two this evening?"

"We're very well," Westphalen responded, and Nathan nodded.

"We're off to get something to eat from the mess. Would you care to join us?" Nathan offered with a smile.

"Sure...and then maybe I can give you a briefing on what we might expect from the new scientists."

"Sounds like a plan," Nathan agreed, and the three a private table in the messhall to discuss the newcomers.

Dr. Levin looked down at his food with distaste, "Burgers again... The cook really needs to add a little variety to the menu sometimes."

"I agree." Nathan nodded, "So, what can you tell me about the new group?"

"They all seem willing to do the work, and are eager to please," Dr. Levin responded.

"Eagar to please," Westphalen shook her head. "They don't need to please me, they just need to do the assigned work."

"I know...however I do worry about Doctors Williams and Anderson," Levin got to the crux of the matter.

Westphalen looked worried. "What's your concern? Do we need to request replacements?"

Levin hesitated. "I don't think so...I just think they need time to adjust...I mean Dr. Anderson seems a little shy and Dr. Williams is hard on herself. I don't really know if it's nerves, or something else. But, I do worry that they may not fit in," he paused for a moment to take another bite of food. "According to their records they are the best in their field," Dr. Levin finished after he swallowed.

"They're your responsibility, Dr. Levin." Nathan replied.

"If you have problems with them, let me know," Westphalen told Levin understandingly.

"Okay, I will. Thanks."

Sammie walked into the mess hall, grabbed a tray of food and headed to an empty table. She knew she needed to eat but she wasn't really hungry, she had plenty on her mind. She was on the SeaQuest, a dream come true, and she was here to stay. It was finally her chance to make something out of her life and she was afraid that she had already messed it up. _Why do I always have to be so bothersome? I mean I bumped into Dr Levin, and then I got decompression sickness, and he had to stay with me to make sure that I was okay. He saw my weakness and now I have to work with him everyday… Could it get any worse?_ Sammie bowed her head in shame, unaware of the blue eyes watching her.

Dr. Levin caught himself looking at Dr. Williams. _What could be on her mind to make her look so unhappy?_ he wondered.

Wanting to draw the other's attention to the unhappy Dr. Williams, he caught their eyes and cocked his head in Sammie's direction. "Do you see what I mean? That's Dr. Williams over there."

Nathan and Westphalen looked in her direction.

"She's new and she's had a rough first week. Once she makes some friends, she should be fine," Nathan concluded.

**TBC…**


	10. Chapter 10 Redone

**Disclaimer – See Chapter 1**

**Authors note – See Chapter 1**

**Breathing Underwater  
By:  
AngelBabs81 and potterfan2006**

**Chapter 10**

On her way to dispose of her trash, Sammie walked by the table where Doctors Levin and Westphalen were eating with the captain. She sighed and kept walking.

As she passed the table Westphalen noticed Sammie's food tray was almost untouched and a worried frown came across her face.

"Maybe she's just homesick," Bridger murmured noticing Westphalen's concerned frown.

She nodded, "maybe." Westpaheln wasn't convinced.

As Sammie threw away her trash she heard some of the other scientists, who had come aboard with her, talking about her. Her frown deepened. _What have I done now?_

She looked over to see them staring at her. Catching her eye, they laughed and called out, "hey Klutzy Williams!" Sammie felt her face flush, and to her embarrassment her eyes started to water. Dropping her head, she realized the Captain was still in the room. Her embarrassment deepened.

Bridger and Westphalen glanced at each other, and then both stood up and looked at the other scientists. "Enough," they spoke in unison.

Sammie retreated hastily, hoping no one would see her tears.

Her hope was in vain as Levin had seen them. While the Captain and his CMO went to talk to the other scientists about respect and ethics, he deposited his tray and quickly followed Sammie.

"Dr Williams."

Sammie hastily wiped her face and put on a fake smile, she turned and spoke thickly. "Yes?" Though she had dried them, her eyes were still red-rimmed.

"Take a walk with me," Levin suggested.

She answered with an embarrassed "O...Ok."

"Don't let those scientists bother you. The Captain and Dr. Westphalen will have words with them. Our mission is to keep peace throughout the oceans, but at times keeping the peace inside is a challenge as well."

"I shouldn't have let it get to me...I just thought that after the Academy I wouldn't have to face them anymore. Now here they are. I should have been ready for that," Sammie babbled.

"Why, because you're 'clumsy' as they said?" he asked.

"It was a name they gave me at the Academy... I was not the most coordinated person and they fed on that weakness," she finished with a sigh

"They're jealous. You're the youngest here with the highest degrees."

"When I stumbled into you the day I arrived, closely followed by the decompression sickness, it just sort of reinforced that nickname in their eyes." Her own insecurities surfaced, and she confessed, "I shouldn't be here... I'm sure someone with more experience… oh maybe I should just go." She turned to walk away.

He gently put his hand on her shoulder before she could. "You're here because you're great at what you do, Sammie."

Sammie turned back to Dr. Levin, but before she could speak, she saw Captain Bridger and Dr. Westphalen approaching from down the corridor.

Dr. Levin, also hearing footsteps, turned to see them heading in their direction. He put his hand on Sammie's back lending her a bit of silent support because she looked ready to bolt.

The two officers looked from Levin to Sammie. "Is everything okay?" Bridger asked gently.

"Yes sir," Sammie replied.

"Listen, Dr. Williams, whatever happened in the mess will not be tolerated on my boat," Bridger spoke firmly.

"And it will not be tolerated in my science crew," Westphalen added.

"I have made that very clear to those involved, and will instruct my officers to keep an eye and an ear out for such unbecoming behavior." Bridger concluded.

"I understand," she acknowledged.

Looking at Westphalen, then back to Levin and Sammie, Nathan announced, "We'll let you finish whatever you were doing."

"See you for the morning briefing," Westphalen smiled at them.

After they walked off, Sammie's stomach chose that moment to protest about the skipped meal.

"You should grab something to eat before you turn in," Levin suggested, turning to escort her back to the mess hall.

Sammie didn't feel confident about returning after her hasty departure. "No, it's all right...I have a power bar in my quarters. I don't think I could face the mess again tonight."

"If you're sure, I'll see you tomorrow morning. Get a good night's sleep," Levin spoke kindly, and smiled.

"Thanks Dr Levin. Good night." Sammie turned and walked down the corridor to her quarters, where she fell onto her bunk exhausted.

_Today has just been too strange_.

She rolled over and set her alarm as she chewed through her power bar. Closing her eyes, she sighed and fell into a deep sleep.

**TBC…**


	11. Chapter 11 Redone

**Disclaimer – **See Chapter 1

**Authors note –** See Chapter 1

**Breathing Underwater  
By:  
AngelBabs81 and potterfan2006**

**Chapter 11**

The next morning Sammie's eyes snapped open with the sound of her alarm clock. She spent some time getting ready for her day. The next time she looked at her watch it was 7am. _That gives me one hour to grab some breakfast before the morning science briefing_.

Walking to the mess hall Sammie prepared herself mentally for the task ahead. Once she reached the mess hall she paused briefly to collect herself before entering the room. She felt a sense of relief when she realized that none of the scientists from the night before where there. After grabbing oatmeal, orange juice and an apple she sat at an empty table near the door. As she still felt very hungry from the night before she ate her breakfast with gusto.

SQ-SQ-SQ

Dr. Levin got up a little earlier than normal, so after showering and getting dressed he headed down to the mess hall. Grabbing his tray of food he looked around for a place to sit. He saw Sammie sitting by herself so instead of sitting at an empty table he moved over to where she sat and asked, "Mind if I join you?"

"Go ahead the seats all yours," she said.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, surprisingly I did, I feel calmer and more collected today."

"Good, you'll need that for the briefing. There isn't much going on right now, so we mostly hang about until something interesting happens."

She nodded in understanding, "I've been meaning to ask you something."

"Yes?"

"Am I going crazy or have I been seeing a Dolphin swimming around the ship?"

Dr. Levin didn't expect that question and nearly snorted his juice out of his nose. Wiping his face and apologizing, he answered: "That's Darwin, the Captain's dolphin. He has access to the entire ship via Bridger's Folly. He has helped us out of some very sticky situations. He listens when you need to talk to someone. Darwin is like another morale officer. Of course, I'd rather go to the Dolphin than to the military's morale officer."

"I am glad I'm not going crazy," Sammie smiled.

"Well, Darwin is... interesting, and during the briefing you will find out why," Levin informed.

"Good I can't wait!" With that she looked at her watch and noticed that it was about 10 minutes before the briefing. She excused herself to dispose of her tray, when she returned she said, "I think it's almost time for the briefing. So I am going to head out. See you there?"

"Why don't we go together?" he suggested as he tossed his tray away as well.

"I would like that" she accepted happily.

**TBC…**


	12. Chapter 12 Redone

**Disclaimer – **See Chapter 1

**Authors note –** See Chapter 1

**Breathing Underwater  
By:  
AngelBabs81 and potterfan2006**

**Chapter 12 **

Sammie and Dr. Levin took their usual seats, a few minutes before the meeting began.

"You have all been here for a few weeks now and its time we introduce you to someone," Westphalen said as she pushed a few buttons on the yellow vocoder she was holding. "Behind you, in the moon pool is Darwin." When everyone turned to look inside the moon pool, a dolphin appeared, splashing water on all the new scientists. Which Darwin obviously thought was funny.

"Now, Darwin, that was not nice. Say hello to the new scientists." Westphalen admonished the dolphin while trying to keep from laughing at the stunned faces.

"Hello new people," said the computerized voice of Darwin, "Darwin play."

"Is no one curious about how he can talk?"

Sammie spoke up, "how does it work?"

Lucas appeared in the moon pool, surprising everybody. "Why don't you ask Mr. Wolanczak here? He is the young man who created the system."

Westphalen relayed the question to Lucas and Lucas smiled, turning to the team of scientists. "It's not perfect, but sensors in the pool pick up his clicks, whistles, and sighs and translate them."

"Thank you, Lucas," Westphalen responded, while walking over to him. "Now, get out, please. Captain Bridger was looking for you earlier and he's not ... happy." Westphalen told Lucas with a smile. "I think something about the hologram program is messing up again," Westphalen added.

In fact, the night before, the hologram had interrupted her time with Bridger but Westphalen was not going to announce that to him, "Get," Westphalen stated firmly and Lucas disappeared.

"Now, if you all will follow me," Westphalen asked as she moved about, assigning the new scientists to a station to work with a lab assistant."Dr. Levin, take Drs. Williams and Anderson with you."

Dr. Levin nodded. He, Sammie and Annie made their way back to his lab where he tasked them with analyzing the water samples they had collected from different depths around the coral reef last week for the different bacteria content while he attended to his own work.

**TBC…**


	13. Chapter 13 Redone

**Disclaimer – **See Chapter 1

**Authors note –** See Chapter 1

**Breathing Underwater  
By:  
AngelBabs81 and potterfan2006**

**Chapter 13**

After a few hours, Sammie was at the microscope and Annie was prepping the slides for analysis.

Sammie was writing down her findings on the slide she just examined when Annie dropped the next slide on the table next to microscope. It shattered on impact, sending small splinters of glass into the back of Sammie's hand.

"Ouch! Annie that hurt! Be more careful next time!" Sammie scolded her friend as she walked over to the sink and ran her hand under the faucet so she could get a better look at the glass shards in her hand.

She looked over at the sink to try to find a pair of tweezers when she couldn't find any she turned to where Dr Levin was deeply entrenched in his paperwork, "Excuse me Dr. Levin do you have a pair of tweezers?"

Dr. Levin turned to look at Sammie's hand. When he noted the blood, he sprang into action, pulling on gloves and grabbing the tweezers, leading her over to a med bed. "What happened?"

"I was analyzing the samples that you asked me too... when Annie dropped a slide and shattered beside my hand."

"We'll get that cleaned up." Levin spoke as he retrieved the small pieces of glass shards and cleaned her wounds.

While Levin was working on her hand she started to feel lightheaded. She started to sway then she stopped breathing.

When Levin realized this he laid her on the med bed and hit the emergency button. He began basic resuscitation procedures before initiating mouth to mouth and chest compressions. When Westphalen arrived, she took over on the chest compressions.

Levin briefed the CMO on what had happened after they got Sammie breathing again. Westphalen wanted to know what Sammie has working on to see if she could be in any further danger Levin repeated everything.

SQ-SQ-SQ

A little while later, Sammie came awake with a start. She sat up quickly and swayed where she sat.

"Whoa, Whoa, take it easy," Levin spoke, placing his hands on her shoulder and laid her gently back down.

"What happened? The last thing that I remember was cutting my hand."

"You stopped breathing. Dr. Westphalen is running some tests in case there was something on that slide."

Sammie shook her head, "Wow...really? I... ok… I should get back to work."

"Yeah right, and I should build a tin army," Levin spoke with light humor in his voice. "Nope, you need to stay here for observation."

"The results are back, and it looks like a virus." Westphalen announced entering the room. "Get Dr. Williams comfortable." She then looked at Sammie. "You'll be staying here until we clear you"

Levin nodded and looked down at Sammie. "You heard the Doctor. You are not going back to work. Just take it easy. I'll be back with some fluids."

Sammie rolled her eyes. "Really guys I'm fine."

Sammie tried to get up again. This time Westphalen stopped her with a stern tone as Levin stepped aside. "Not until we know what this virus can do, you are to stay put."

"Ok fine," Sammie gave in, "I am kind of tired...BUT it's not because I am sick, I am just tired." _Great. Just what I need. I just got out of med bay now I am back. Way to go Klutzy Williams_.

Due to the nature of Sammie's accident, Dr. Levin had to write an illness report. After dismissing Annie, he cleaned up the broken slide and deposited it into biological waste. After decontaminating the lab and informing the other staff to report feelings of illness immediately, Levin sat at his desk and began the report.

Meanwhile, Westphalen went to talk to the Captain.

**TBC…**


End file.
